warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Smallstar
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=Drowned |age=Unknown |kit=Smallkit |leader=Smallstar |starclan resident=Smallstar |sister=Wolfheart |brother=Runningstorm |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Code of the Clans'' |deadbooks=''Code of the Clans}} '''Smallstar' is a black-and-white tom with sleek fur, a tiny frame, and blue eyes and an ancient WindClan kit. In , Smallkit, along with his siblings Wolfkit and Runningkit, are seen hanging from the edge of the gorge in RiverClan territory, about to fall into the river. A patrol of RiverClan cats, consisting of Graywing, Brindleclaw, and Foxwhisker, see the kits from their territory. Brindleclaw tries to save them, but is stopped by Foxwhisker and Graywing. The gray she-cat says that the fall probably killed the kits, but then a tiny paw popping out of the water and a squeak tells the RiverClan cats that the kits are still alive. Brindleclaw tries to save them again, but Graywing still tells Brindleclaw that she can't risk her life to save kits from another Clan, and stops her from saving the kits once more. In the RiverClan camp, Minnowkit and Wildkit ask horrid questions about the kits that died, such as if their eyes fell out. When their mother, Hayberry, hears this, she scolds them and takes them back to the nursery. That night, Graywing is visited in her dreams by the kits that had died earlier in the day, but they appear to her looking much older. Smallstar is introduced to Graywing by Runningstorm and Wolfheart, and he is noted to have a friendly look to his eyes. Smallstar tells Graywing that they are the cats those kits would have become, and she realizes that Smallstar would have been the leader of WindClan one day. When the StarClan cats walk into the nursery, Graywing fears that they had come to punish RiverClan by hurting the youngest members of the Clan. Smallstar is surprised that she would even have thought of it, and he reminds Graywing that kits are the most special part of a Clan. He makes her realize that letting those kits drown was wrong. She apologizes, and the StarClan cats fade away. The next day, Graywing takes Brindleclaw and Foxwhisker out to where the kits drowned in the river. They find the kits' bodies washed up on the bank against a tree. The three RiverClan cats swim over to the kits and carry their bodies back to the opposite shore. Graywing then honors the dead kits and declares a new law, in which every Clan is responsible for the safety of kits, even if the kit is from a different Clan. They then take the kits back to WindClan, Foxwhisker carrying Runningkit, Brindleclaw carrying Wolfkit, and Graywing carrying Smallkit. Trivia Interesting facts *Vicky has revealed that Smallstar, Wolfheart, and Runningstorm were considered a special case when they were given new names in StarClan, and that most kits do not go through this change when they die. Character pixels Kin Members '''Brother:' :Runningstorm: Sister: :Wolfheart: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Kleinsternru:Малозвёздpl:Mała Gwiazdafr:Étoile Frêlefi:Pikkutähti Category:WindClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Leaders Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males